Un vieux cœur
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: Vivre une longue vie c'est cool. Vivre une multitude de rupture, ça l'est beaucoup moins. Alors naturellement, le cœur s'en protège et crée des barrières... plutôt difficiles à rompre. ShionXDohko


_Bonjour :) !  
_

___Me revoilà après une assez longue absence quand même..._ Et vous savez ce qu'est la seule chose que j'ai envie d'écrire quand huit heures de cours me martèle le crâne ?

_Du cul du cul du cul._

_Bon d'accord, c'est pas vrai, et pour cet OS, s'il est bien classé M, est très loin du PWP. Même si l'entrée en matière est... un peu chaude._

_Sinon, c'est du ShionXDohko, rien de très original, c'est même plutôt de l'habituel, au détail près que nous avons KANON en guest star (ce qui nous permettra de constater que je ne maitrise que peu le personnage. Mais il est là, et ça me fait plaisir de ne pas utiliser que mes zozos habituels)._

_À par ça, j'ai beaucoup de retard dans les reviews, mes excuses pour les auteures concernées (Sheraz, Saharu-chan et Perigrin, pour ne citer qu'elles)._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette petite chose qui est le plus long texte avec un début, une fin et un milieu qui se rejoignent pour formé un tout cohérent que j'ai jamais écrit, et j'aurai jamais cru que ce serai aussi long (12876 mots, soit 23 pages)... J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
_

* * *

**Un vieux cœur  
**

**rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada

* * *

Cette langue...

Aah cette bouche...

Mü est complètement perdu dans le plaisir et la débauche. Où est-il, il n'en sait plus rien. La seule chose dont il a encore conscience est cette langue obscène qui parcourt son sexe pour mieux l'engloutir ensuite. C'est à peine s'il arrive à se souvenir de sa position. À peine sent-il le bois dur du bureau sur lequel il repose, à peine sent-il la morsure du froid de la pièce sur son torse à moitié dénudé. Il n'y a que cet appendice joueur, cette bouche qui englobe son vit brûlant.

-Aah... La jouissance est proche.

Il entrouvre les yeux. Comme ça. Pour voir où il est.

De son regard embué, il distingue une silhouette bleutée.

Son cerveau met un temps avant comprendre qu'elle ne fait pas parti du décor, et qu'elle est celle de quelqu'un qu'il connait bien.

Trop bien.

Non... c'est pas possible...

Les moires se foutent de sa gueule...

-Saga...

Saga qui enfin réagit après avoir fixé pendant de longues secondes le couple improbable faire ses échanges bucco-génitales sur une commode de la bibliothèque. Le rouge aux joues et la gène aux yeux, il s'enfuit.

-Saga !

_-Attends Mü, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça._

-Mais maître...

_-Attends juste que j'ai fini, tu le poursuivras ensuite et tu lui diras tout._

-Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir à présent.

_-Mais non. Écoute le vieux sage. Dis lui le pourquoi de notre relation. Que je n'ai fait que te servir de professeur, une fois de plus. Parce que tu étais inexpérimenté et que tu ne voulais pas le décevoir, lui qui a ton cœur._

-Mais...

_-Explique lui. Vu l'état fébrile dans lequel sa vue t'as mis, tu es tout à fait crédible – surtout que tout est vrai. Dis lui tout, tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il fera sans doute une petite névrose au début parce qu'on parle de Saga et pas d'un autre, mais il finira pas passer outre._

-Mais s'il...

_-Mais si, il t'aime, tu verras._

Mü ne dit plus rien. Il ne dit plus rien avant de se laisser momentanément aller et de se cambrer sous la puissance du plaisir qui le prend. Il inspire, deux fois. Puis il se relève, embrasse son maître sur le front et cours rattraper l'aîné des Gémeaux tout en se rhabillant, abandonnant Shion qui essuie ses lèvres en souriant.

-Folle jeunesse...

Il inspecte sa toge. Pas de tâche. Un vrai pro.

* * *

Les conseils du Pope ont manifestement du porté, car quelques mois plus tard, Mü et Saga forme un vrai couple heureux et uni, attirant la jalousie de quelques tiers encore célibataires.

Shion en est heureux pour son presque fils, son élève. Lui est tout seul, mais bon il a l'habitude et se fait une raison.

Il les regarde aux thermes où ils sont tous les quatorze. Ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux. Mü est dans le giron de Saga qui lui masse gentiment les épaules. En voilà un amant prévenant ! Mais bon, les autres couples que forment leurs collègues sont un plaisir à voir également. Il y a Deathmask et Aphrodite, Milo et Camus, Albébaran est avec Shaina qui n'est pas ici, Shakka est avec Ikki qui n'est pas là non plus, pour les autres il ne sait pas. Et cela l'embête, car il aime bien savoir...

Dans tous les cas, voir autant de corps dénudé donne chaud au grand Pope et titille son bas ventre, bien plus que d'habitude. L'inconvénient d'avoir un corps jeune et bien portant. Au moins avec l'âge sa libido avait-elle fini par baisser. Mais là, elle était revenue, aussi forte qu'avant, et il s'en serait bien passé.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se trouver un compagnon de sommier. De préférence un sans illusion quant à leur relation et qui – surtout – lui était sympathique et avec lequel s'entend bien. Un bon ami quoi. Dohko par exemple. Ils avaient été amant, un peu, avant leur première guerre sainte. La balance semble bien remise de l'expérience. Peut-être voudra-t-il recommencer ?

Shion pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, qui est juste à côté de lui car les choses sont bien faites. Celui-ci doit réprimer un frisson, mais le vieux bélier ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Dohko ?

-Hum ?

-T'es en couple ?

-...Pardon... ?

-Tu es en couple ? Tu as quelqu'un actuellement ?

-Euh... non...

-On couche ensemble ? Je suis en manque...

Shion qui le regarde si près de ses grands yeux violet où, à cet instant, il y brille une lueur d'espoir et presque d'innocence – bien que ce soit un antonyme de Shion.

-Et bien...

Shion se relève en poussant un soupir presque désabusé.

-Non mais ne te force pas, va. Je comprends que je puisse ne pas te faire envie, ne te prends pas la tête...

-Non mais c'est pas ça, mais tu as vu comment tu me demandes ça ? J'ai le droit d'être surpris quand même ! Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ça en plus ?

-...''Oh oui, fais moi monter aux rideaux '' ?

Haussement du sourcil gauche de Dohko

-...T'es vraiment barge quand tu t'y mets. Y a que toi pour avoir des répliques pareilles dans ce genre de situation.

-C'est toi qui n'est qu'un peine à jouir, cette réplique, on me l'a vraiment sorti !

Shion... est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il est adorable quand il boude ainsi ?

-Peine à jouir peine à jouir... t'as qu'à remédier à ce problème si t'es pas content.

Mine réjouie du Pope qui a parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Un peu comme un enfant auquel on promet une sucette. Mais dans ce contexte, cette comparaison est glauque alors Dohko l'enlève prestement de son esprit.

-Je suis très fâché par cette... défaillance, Dohko de la balance. Il faudra remédier à cela au plus vite, sous peine de sanction.

-Je serais soumis à vos décisions, ô grand Pope.

Sourires complices.

Oui vraiment, Shion apprécie beaucoup Dohko.

-Tu veux faire ça quand ?

-...Maintenant ?

-Très bien. Mais si on part ensemble ils vont tous croire qu'on est en couple et ça va faire jaser dans les chaumières à ne plus finir.

-Je pars devant et tu me rattrapes ?

-Ça marche.

Shion commence à se redresser puis s'arrête et se retourne vers son ami.

-Mais tu viens vraiment hein ?

-Ça t'arrive souvent qu'on te pose des lapins de la sorte ?

-...C'est arrivé une ou deux fois, oui.

-J'arrive. Promis.

Shion sourit et s'en va, satisfait.

* * *

Ils font l'amour longtemps. Dohko se donne complètement à Shion. Il lui fait confiance. Il sait qu'il n'est pas intéressé que par son propre plaisir. Pour preuve s'il en est besoin, Shion lui demande régulièrement s'il ne veut pas échanger les rôles. Mais Dohko refuse à chaque fois. D'abord parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, qu'il sait que Shion est meilleur que lui et qu'ils auront plus de plaisir comme ça. Ensuite, il ne s'en est plus senti la force. De longues heures passent. Dohko n'en peut plus mais Shion commence enfin à fatiguer. Ils reposent l'un contre l'autre, épuisé pour l'un, repu pour l'autre.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, oui. Merci Dohko.

Et cela se voit dans ses prunelles brillantes que le Pope est ravi en cet instant.

-Il y aura une autre fois ?

-Si tu le souhaites. Actuellement, je n'ai personne, à part toi si tu le souhaites. Si tu veux que nous comblions notre solitude comme maintenant, il n'y a pas de souci. C'est toi qui voit.

-Je te l'ai dit je n'ai personne. Alors on peut faire ça oui. Ça t'éviteras de violer ton personnel à cause de manque...

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Shion le foudroie du regard.

-Je sais. Je te taquine. Et ça marche, c'est ça qui est bien.

Shion continue à bouder, un peu.

Dohko propose ça, mais en réalité il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée. Parce que la vérité, c'est qu'il aime Shion. À la louche, il dirait depuis environ 250 ans, mais il ne sais plus depuis combien de temps exactement. Il l'aime, il n'a toujours aimé que lui, mais Shion a toujours vu en lui qu'un ami. Un grand et vieil ami, vu tous ce qui s'est passé pendant ces siècles passés. Mais Shion ne l'aime pas, ou du moins pas comme il le voudrait. Alors Dohko ne lui a jamais dit. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aime, pas à en crever parce que sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps, mais quelque chose comme ça. Il n'a pas envie que Shion le sache. Il craint que cela n'apporte plus de peine que de soulagement, tant pour lui que pour Shion. Néanmoins il n'a pas réfléchit longtemps pour accepter l'offre de partager le lit du vieux bélier. Après tout, c'est sa seule occasion de réaliser ses envies d'Atlante à la verte toison. Maintenant, son défi va être d'y rester. Comment ? Il verra bien, pour lors, Dohko s'endort aussi sûrement que Shion dont il voit les paupières devenir lourdes. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'est pas sûr que son geste soit bien pris.

-Tu devrais partir maintenant, sinon à mon réveil je risque d'avoir envie de te dévorer à nouveau...

Dohko sourit.

-Et c'est pas comme ça que ton boulot de Pope avancera...

-C'est un problème. En plus... (Shion consulte l'horloge) dans deux heures je vais recevoir des doléances normalement. Bon, je me repose et tu fais ce que tu veux.

Dohko ne répond rien et le regarde dormir. Il est heureux en cet instant. Voir se réaliser ses fantasmes, quoi qu'on en dise, ça fait un bien fou.

Mais Shion l'a vraiment épuisé alors il ne tarde pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il n'y a personne quand il se réveille. Il suppose que Shion a bravement résisté à ses pulsions de jeunes hommes, Dohko se lève et regagne discrètement sa maison.

* * *

Ce n'est que le surlendemain que Dohko remonte voir Shion. La veille, il ne sentait pas apte à supporter la passion de son partenaire. Et puis il a réfléchi, aussi. Shion n'est décidément plus l'adolescent de l'avant dernière guerre sainte. À l'époque, ils étaient devenu amants, un peu, après la mort d'Albafica. Le poisson était le premier des leurs à mourir, cela avait fait un choc au jeune bélier qui était son ami. Il avait demandé un réconfort chaud et intensif à Dohko qui avait été trop heureux de le satisfaire... avant de se rendre compte que Shion n'avait pas besoin de son amour, mais juste de sa tendresse. Le Shion de cette époque était encore timide et hésitant, là il était un bélier aguerri qui avait du avoir plus de conquête qu'il ne pouvait les compter, sans doute. C'était amusant de comparer les Shions de ces deux époques. Si semblables, si différent. De là à dire qu'il préférait l'un plus que l'autre... non. Il aime Shion, quelque soit son âge. Parce que lui aussi a changé et gagné en maturité.

Une fois là haut, Shion l'accueil avec un sourire, le regard brillant. Il sait pourquoi il est là.

-Remis de tes émotions ?

-On fait allez. Et toi ?

-Mon petit soldat est toujours prêt, malheureusement.

Dohko hausse un sourcil devant cette désignation douteuse, mais ne s'y attarde pas.

-Certains tueraient pour avoir ta vitalité.

-Ceux là sont des sots et des inconscients.

Dohko s'assied sur ses genoux et pose sa main là où il faut, faisait gémir le Pope.

-Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Absolument. Quant à toi je ne te connaissais pas aussi entreprenant.

-Que veux tu, les gens changent. Et moi aussi, j'apprends.

Shion sourit, Shion l'embrasse, Dohko lui rend son baiser. L'Atlante finit par le transporter jusque dans sa chambre.

Et cette fois, Dohko lui montre qu'il peut avoir la main haute, et qu'il le fait bien.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Dohko continue à monter voir Shion de temps en temps, sans prendre garde au ''qu'en dira-t-on''. La discrétion est quelque chose qui leur est très rapidement passé par dessus la tête. Que les autres pensent bien ce qu'ils veulent. Ils n'ont pas envie de se soucier de ce genre de détail. Et une fois tous les deux au treizième, ils font l'amour pendant des heures où Dohko apprend à être un peu plus endurant qu'il ne l'était.

Ils s'aiment et parfois ils ont de grandes discussions, se font quelques confidences, comme maintenant :

-Heu non, je n'ai pas de fantasme...

Appuyé sur un coude, Shion le regarde en souriant, caressant du bout de ses doigts sa large poitrine.

-Rien de rien ?

-...Ou alors faut que j'y réfléchisse un peu plus, mais je crois que tu les as tous réalisé déjà.

-Oh vraiment ? Et qu'ai-je fais donc pour cela ?

-...Tu m'as pris et je t'ai pris dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables ?

-Oh mais t'en fais pas, on a pas encore fait tout le kamasutra, si c'est ta question.

-Ah ?

-Nan, y en a qui sont ni pratiques, ni franchement terrible, alors je les ai pas faites avec toi.

-Mais toi tu les as toutes testées ?

-Celles du kama ? Oui sans doute quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'ai pas vraiment étudié la question mais de toute façon, avec un peu d'imagination on peut en trouver beaucoup d'autre et surtout, se plier en quatre ne donne pas beaucoup de plaisir en plus.

-Déesse...

-Quoi ?

-Non, je prends une nouvelle fois conscience de la différence de niveau qui nous sépare...

La main de Shion suspend ses cercles, ses points de vie s'arquent.

-Tu es un bon amant tu sais ?

-Parce que tu es un bon professeur, que j'apprends vite et que je n'étais pas complètement ignorant non plus. Mais avaler un sexe comme tu le fais, par exemple, j'avoue que non, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

Dohko rit. Shion n'a pas changé d'expression.

-Il suffit juste d'un peu... d'entraînement...

-Je m'en doute. Je crois qu'il va m'en falloir encore pour que j'y arrive. Mais pas ce soir, tu m'as assez fatigué. Et toi tes fantasmes à toi, minaude-t-il, tu en as ?

Shion réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague, puis pose sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire, qui aussitôt passe ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure.

-Une relation longue... je crois...

-Ah ?

-J'ai jamais voulu... collectionner les amants, tu sais. Mais ils ne restent jamais longtemps avec moi... à cause de lui là !

Shion montre son entrejambe de l'index et lève les yeux vers Dohko.

-Il les fait fuir !

-...Ah ce point ?

-Oui oui, c'est de SA faute, je l'ai bien noté. C'est lui qui cherche le plaisir, je ne recherche que la paix et le bien-être...

-T'es pas en train de dire qu'il y a une dichotomie entre ta tête et ton...

-Si si, t'as tout compris.

-C'est... pas commun...

-Et ça m'emmerde bien.

Il soupire. Il y a un silence.

Shion a toujours sa tête sur Dohko, la balance le couve toujours du regard.

-Mais je suis encore là...

Shion sourit.

-Pour l'instant. Mais tu es là oui. Et je t'en remercie.

Il se redresse pour mieux l'enlacer, posant son menton dans son cou et Dohko lui rend son étreinte, fermant les yeux. Il voudrait bien lui faire des promesses, mais ce serait se découvrir. Pourtant lui, il VEUT lui apporter une relation longue et durable.

-Tu veux bien rester là ce soir ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aime de moins en moins dormir seul.

-Tu as besoin d'amûûûr et tendresse ?

-Ah ah, oui c'est tout à fait ça. Les gens oublient souvent que le grand Pope est aussi un homme. Et passé quelques siècles... être apprécié pour le simple humain qu'on est, c'est vraiment agréable.

-Je passerai toutes mes nuit ici alors, si tu veux.

-Ah, merci Dohko, t'es vraiment un pote.

Dohko rouvre les yeux. Un _pote_. C'est ça...

* * *

-Dis moi, est-ce que tu aurais envie d'essayer un plan à trois ?

Ils sont dans le bureau de Shion, Dohko est assis sur ses genoux, à la base pour l'embêter et l'aguicher un peu. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Dohko a pris la décision de dormir tous les soirs avec le Pope.

-Pardon ?

-Non, ce genre de chose ne fait pas parti de tes fantasmes ?

-...Attends mais... euh... Mais tu penses à qui en disant ça d'abord ?

-À Kanon.

-Kanon ? Tu as proposé ça à Kanon ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore vraiment proposé, j'ai tâté le terrain, seulement. Et puis je voulais avoir ton avis.

-Et ça a l'air possible... ?

-À l'aise Blaise.

Même lui ne dit plus de réplique aussi ringarde. Mais passons.

-Je ne te suffis pas ?

Regard gêné de Shion. Il triture une mèche de ses cheveux.

-C'est pas ça... Mais de temps en temps... il m'arrive... d'avoir envie... de plus, enfin de mettre un peu de piment, enfin tu vois !

-Oui...je suppose...

Un plan à TROIS avec KANON. Il aime bien Kanon hein. C'est un ami et tout. Mais de là à vouloir avoir des contacts physiques appuyés avec lui...

Et surtout, Dohko n'a envie et ne désire qu'une seule personne. Celle qui est en face de lui et qui attend sa réponse.

-Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec Kanon...

Les épaules de Shion s'abaissent légèrement : il est déçu.

-...Mais je suppose qu'on est pas obligé de copuler, lui et moi. Toi, ce qui t'intéresse, c'est d'être aimé en double, finalement, ce que tes amants font entre eux ne te préoccupe pas tant que ça ?

-C'est mieux s'ils interagissent entre eux quand même. C'est excitant, et c'est mieux pour tout le monde de bouger, d'échanger, de varier les rôles au maximum... Tu ne penses pas ?

-...Sûrement...

-Mais tu n'es pas convaincu, sourit Shion. Mais tu veux bien coucher avec moi en même temps que Kanon me fait l'amour, mais tu refuses d'avoir des gestes d'amour pour lui, c'est bien ça ton raisonnement ?

-Oui...

-Mais pourquoi il te plaît pas, Kanon ? Il est plutôt beau garçon, non ?

-C'est un ami...

-Ben nous aussi, non ?

Aïe.

-Oui mais non mais c'est pas pareil ! Je le connais pas d'aussi longtemps et pas autant tout court !

-Ah. Donc tu veux pas ?

-Si, je pourrais le souffrir, oui.

-C'est ringard comme expression, ça. Mais tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui.

-Ne te force pas.

-Je ne me force pas.

-Tu es sûr sûr sûr ?

-Oui...

-Sûr de sûr de chez sûr ?

-Mais ouiiii, je te diiiis, tu veux que je te fasses un papier signé en trois exemplaires ?!

-Euh non ça ira, j'ai assez de papier comme ça, merci. Bon bah je vais lui proposer ça alors. Mais tu es...

-Sûr oui Shion. Pis peut-être que dans le feu de l'action j'aurai envie de faire des choses avec Kanon, qui sais. Mais là maintenant tout de suite, tu as un peu de temps libre devant toi là ou pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi... ?

Mais le regard et le sourire de Dohko sont très expressifs.

-Tu vas devenir pire que moi.

-C'est un défi ?

-Non. Une désolation.

-Tout de suite les grands mots.

-Il n'y a pas que les mots qui sont grands, l'as-tu remarqué ?

-Fais moi réviser...

Et il n'attend pas plus pour que Shion l'entraîne à sa suite vers sa chambre.

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé et ils le font : Dohko ne sait comment, mais Shion a convaincu Kanon. Il ne sait comment et surtout, il ne veux pas savoir.

Et Dohko se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser son amant aux grandes mains de l'ancien marinas. Mais il sait que s'il avait choisi cette possibilité, il se serait rongé les doigts de remord. Qu'il est difficile d'aimer sans retour en étant jaloux !

Encore que non, il n'est pas vraiment jaloux. Il ne l'a jamais été réellement. Il se sent plutôt triste. Shion et lui étaient de plus en plus proche, plus complices. Il commençait à se dire qu'il se créait quelque chose de spéciale entre eux... que peut-être il devenait plus qu'un ami pour lui...

Mais en voyant l'Atlante embrasser Kanon comme il le fait, crier son nom comme il crie le sien... Les certitudes de Dohko s'effondrent. Shion ne fait pas de distinction entre eux deux. Kanon pourrait prendre ça place, cela ne le dérangerait sans doute pas plus que ça.

Et Dohko a mal quand il voit ça, quand il comprend ça. Mais ils sont tous trop perdu dans le plaisir pour s'en rendre compte. Lui même ne sait plus trop où il est, ce qu'il dit, ou fait.

Et il savoure quand dans un sursaut, Shion l'embrasse profondément en se déversant en lui. Dohko et Kanon ne tardent pas à l'imiter. Ce dernier glisse vite sur le côté : Dohko a bien assez de Shion vautré sur lui. Il n'en a pas forcément toujours l'air, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, Kanon.

Ils reprennent leur souffle, lentement.

-Merci...

Shion embrasse Dohko puis Kanon.

-Ça vous a plu ?

-C'était pas mal, oui... Je vais peut-être vous laisser, maintenant.

-Tu ne veux pas faire la sieste avec nous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer entre vous plus que nécessaire, sans mauvais jeux de mots, bien sûr.

-Mais tu ne nous dérange pas, Kanon.

-Si, j'insiste, vous serez mieux tous les deux, en petit couple que vous êtes...

-Mais Dohko et moi ne somme pas ensemble ! On couche ensemble, c'est tout.

-Ah bon ?

Kanon est septique mais le regard de Dohko rivé au plafond, son air désabusé et son sourire en coin qui tient plus du rictus font tout pour. Shion ne remarque rien, il ne regarde que Kanon.

-C'est marrant, j'en étais persuadé... Mais je vais quand même vous laissez. J'ai des choses à faire. À plus tard.

-Comme tu veux... à plus tard.

Kanon se rhabille, leur fait un signe de la main, part.

Shion reporte son attention sur Dohko.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas dit, ça a été pour toi ?

-Oui oui... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

Dohko lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui.

Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Shion tripote ses cheveux sombre, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, un léger sourire au lèvre. Puis il embrasse son front, enfui son museau dans le cou de son amant... et se relève, les points de vie froncés.

-Merde.

-Quoi ?

-Un truc que j'ai oublié de faire. Je reviens. Tu peux dormir là si tu veux.

Et élégamment, le Pope enfile sa toge de fonction et part, laissant Dohko. Seul.

* * *

Dohko n'est pas rentré dans son temple depuis peu que Kanon débarque, venant sans doute du temps dessus. Ce n'est pas forcément un problème, si ce n'est son air un peu gêné, ce qui est à peu près aussi inhabituel chez lui que de voir Shaka sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Heu... non... que veux-tu ?

-Et bien...

-Tu veux un thé ?

Boire quelque chose le détendrait sans doute et faciliterait la discussion.

-Je veux bien, merci.

-Tu veux quoi ? Fraise, framboise, chocolat, pêche, pêche-mandarine, pomme-cannelle, réglisse, orange, jardin d'été, souffle d'hiver, Noël, Lotus Rouge, caramel, menthe, ananas-coco, jasmin, cerise... ?

-Attends mais tu en as combien là ?

Dohko considéra un instant ses boîtes et sachets.

-Beaucoup. Bah écoute, j'ai passé 243 ans à boire le même thé nature, maintenant j'ai découvert la mondialisation, j'en profite !

-Je vois ça... bon bah mets moi en un au hasard...

-Ça marche.

Ils s'attellent et dégustent leur breuvage.

Ça a quelque chose de surréaliste de boire du thé avec Kanon, un peu. C'est homme d'action, une pile électrique, une force de la nature, que l'on voit plus abreuver de café corsé ou de boisson fortement épicée, à son image. Et ajouté à son air de gêne... on pourrait presque le prendre pour Saga, pendant ses jours de déprimes... Vraiment étrange...

-Que voulais-tu me demander ?

Kanon repose sa tasse.

-Tu es amoureux de Shion, pas vrai ?

Dohko le dévisage, surprit. Ce n'était même pas une vraie question, plutôt une affirmation. Il soupire intérieurement. Un sourire en coin déforme ses lèvres.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Non, je te rassure, je ne l'ai perçu que quand nous sommes quittés, quand Shion a affirmé qu'entre vous, ce n'était, enfin qu'il n'y avait...

-Que du sexe.

-Oui.

-Et tu voulais juste confirmation ou tu as d'autres questions ?

-...Je suppose que Shion n'en sait rien.

-Évidemment.

-...Et que tu ne comptes pas lui dire.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

-...Mais comment tu fais pour vivre une telle situation ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes, sans doute depuis longtemps, il piétine tes sentiments sans y penser, et vous faites juste l'amour... et je comprends pas. Je comprends pas comment tu fais, je comprends pas comment il s'en rend pas compte, je comprends pas pourquoi tu lui dis pas, encore que si ça je comprends en fait, mais c'est nul parce que si c'était réciproque vous seriez libre de vous aimer au grand jour sans problème... et c'est pas juste. C'est pas juste de vivre à nouveau si c'est pour être dans la merde avec les sentiments. On est pas fait pour ça en plus. On est fait pour casser la gueule de ceux qui veulent nuire à notre déesse et à la Terre, pas pour s'épancher sur ce genre de chose... c'est... c'est déprimant.

Le gémeau a fini de s'agiter. Dohko le regarde, un peu goguenard.

-Ça y est tu as vidé ton sac ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça oui...

-Pour le comment je fais avec, sache que c'est plus supportable comme ça qu'en étant au Cinq pics.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. Je supporterais pas d'y retourner. Pas que pour ça d'ailleurs. 243 ans dans un trou près d'une cascade, c'est vraiment long. Après, cette deuxième vie est plus un gage de paix par rapport aux autres Sanctuaires, et une nouvelle occasion de servir notre déesse et de racheter encore nos fautes pour ceux qui en ont. Pour ce qui est d'être dans la merde avec les sentiments, peut-être que ça amuse quelques divinités là haut ?

-Ils se payent de notre poire tu crois ?

Dohko rit.

-Peut-être. Après, l'amour c'est l'une valeur que nous défendons, si on la ressent, c'est sans doute pas plus mal, cela nous permet de savoir d'autant mieux pour quoi nous nous battons et ce que le monde perdra si nous échouons à le sauver.

-Oui, sans doute... Mais c'est trop compliqué ! Aimer oui-non-peut-être-moi-non-plus, rayez la mention inutile ! Ils auraient pu nous faire un atelier pour nous préparer à ça quand on était petit !

Dohko éclate de rire.

-Le risque, cela aurait été d'avoir une armée de Shun.

-Ah ah, ouais, enfin il est balèze Shun quand il veut.

-Quand il veut, c'est ça le souci. Il est pas très performant le reste du temps sinon. Et toi, de qui es-tu amoureux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait poser cette question ?

-Le fait que tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale, qu'elle te chagrine, que tu trouves dommage qu'on ne ''s'aiment pas au grand jour'' comme tu l'as dit, c'était un peu suspecte comme expression, ton désespoir vis-à-vis des sentiments amoureux et enfin j'ajouterai ton agressivité à ma question. Et donc ?

Les joues un peu rose, Kanon foudroie Dohko du regard. Puis il détourne les yeux.

-Je sais pas s'il m'aime. Je suis pas très sûr de mes sentiments non plus. Donc on est pas ensemble.

Silence.

-Et si on l'est, ça risque de faire des histoires.

-Bah au besoin Mü saura museler ton frère, va.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'à Saga en disant ça.

-Ah ?

Silence.

-Tu risques l'incident diplomatique ?

-...Non, quand même pas.

-Donc tout va bien, tu vois. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le pragmatisme de Dohko. Une notion à part entière. Un peu comme l'esthétisme de Deathmask qui, dans son genre, faisait de super déco de temple. C'est ce que songe Kanon en regardant son aîné finir son thé.

-Mais comment tu as su ?

-Su quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimais lui et personne d'autre ?

Dohko lève les yeux. Deux secondes. Une deux. Le temps de réfléchir, un peu.

-Parce qu'il n'y a toujours eu que lui, là, explique-t-il en désignant son sternum de l'index. Tout est comblé par lui, y a pas de place pour un autre, ou seulement des petits recoins étroits, qui n'ont rien à voir avec tout l'espace qu'a pris Shion et qui ne s'est jamais résorbé. Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est lui que je vois et pas un autre. Quand je pense à rien en particulier, c'est lui qui comble mes pensées. Ça t'aide ?

-...Un peu... Enfin, j'imagine un peu plus... Mais c'est quand même compliqué.

-Et pourrais-je tout de même avoir le plaisir immodéré de savoir qui te met dans cet état ?

-Hé tu crois quoi ? Si je ne l'ai pas dit à Shion, ce n'est pas pour te le dire à toi !

-Oh ? Shion n'a rien su te soutirer ? Ça m'étonne de lui, comment t'y es tu pris ?

Kanon rosit légèrement, encore.

-En fait, c'était le deal : l'aveu ou le plan à trois. Tu vois ce que j'ai choisi...

Ah... ça c'était donc passé comme ça...

-'Fin il m'a pas forcé non plus, hein, j'te rassure...

-Oui, je m'en doute, on parle de Shion tout de même. À toi aussi il a fait le coup du ''tu es sûr ? Sûr sûr sûr ?''

-Oh, on voit que tu le connais bien.

-Hé hé ! Mais à moi, tu n'as pas de deal à soumettre...

-Si. Ton amour pour Shion.

-...Traître.

-Ouais je sais, on me le dis souvent. Allez, j'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité, alors à plus tard Dohko, merci pour le thé, je sais plus à quoi il était, mais il était très bon !

-À plus tard Kanon.

-Et bon courage avec Shion !

-Merci bon courage à toi aussi avec ton aimé !

Kanon lui tire la langue et redescend.

De qui peut-il être amoureux ? Un chevalier, un marinas ? Un homme normal ? Un... spectre ? C'était pour le moins improbable, mais en même temps, avec Kanon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux être prêt à tout.

Et puis au fond, Dohko s'en fiche un peu. Qu'il soit amoureux de Rhadamanthe, de Saga ou de quelqu'un d'encore plus improbable, tant qu'il laisse Shion, il n'a rien à y redire, ses fesses ne concernent que lui.

* * *

Dohko n'est pas remonté au treizième temple depuis quelques jours. Deux nuits sont passées, très exactement. Il digère. En fait, il a la fois envie et pas envie de remonter, de revoir et de ne pas voir Shion. C'est paradoxal, il le sait. Il ne restera pas longtemps ainsi, il le sait aussi. Parce que mine de rien, il lui manque, l'animal. Tant pis s'il n'est... comment dise les jeunes déjà ? Un ''plan cul'' ?

...Ouais, ça fait mal quand même. Il va ruminer encore un peu, et il verra plus tard comment il se sentira. Il n'a pas envie de se pointer en faisant la gueule.

Alors en attendant, il fait la sieste. La nuit, il fait des cauchemars où Shion l'abandonne, se lasse de lui ou pire encore, meurt de la main de Saga encore une fois. Mais dans la journée, il est épargné par ce genre de songe. Et puis torse nu sur les draps trop chauds pour cette chaleur, il est pas mal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence ne se fasse sentir.

-Dohko ?

Shion ? Son Shion chéri ? qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Shion entre dans sa chambre et s'assoie sur son lit, l'air un peu inquiet. Une inquiétude sincère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On ne s'est pas vu depuis la dernière fois avec Kanon. Alors je suis passé voir, si jamais tu étais souffrant... ou autre. Je ne pensais pas te déranger durant ta sieste. Tout va bien ?

Dohko sourit, Dohko l'attire contre lui sans prévenir, faisant échapper un petit cri de surprise au Pope.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Dohko enfui son museau dans le cou de l'Atlante qui est sur lui et qui est descendu rien que pour lui, il l'a compris. Il est content de le voir.

-Là je suis bien.

Shion est un peu surprit, mais finit par prendre la balance dans ses bras, autant qu'il le peut vu leur position. Il est soulagé, aussi. Dohko va bien et n'a pas l'air de vouloir arrêter leur relation, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va l'abandonner pour un autre...

-Dohko...toi aussi tu ne supportes plus d'être seul ?

Être seul ? S'il savait...

-Le temps passe vite avec le misopethamenos, tu sais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu vois les gens grandir, c'est ahurissant.

-Grandir et...

-Mourir, oui.

-J'ai arrêté de compté les générations de chevaliers que j'ai eu à supervisé.

-Et tes amants ? Tu as arrêté de les compter, aussi ?

Shion se dégage de son étreinte pour se retourner, dos au Chinois.

-Je n'ai jamais compté ce genre de chose. Mais je peux te retrouver le nombre si ça t'intéresse tant.

Le ton est sec, Dohko a manifestement gaffé.

Le Chinois l'enserre doucement par la taille, pose son front contre ses omoplates. Shion se laisse faire face à cette intrusion.

-Le nombre de personne qui on partagé ton lit m'indiffère plutôt, tu sais ? Au mieux, elle m'impressionne, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante que j'ai envie d'apprendre sur toi.

-Et qu'as-tu envie de savoir sur moi ?

Le ton de Shion est encore rogue.

-Je ne pensais pas te fâcher autant. Je suis désolé, mon ami.

Et c'est vrai qu'il l'est. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il veut détourner la question. Lui et sa manie de parler sans réfléchir...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur moi, Dohko de la balance ?

Que veut-il qu'il lui dise, que peut-il lui dire ? ''Comment entrer dans ton cœur ?''. C'est ce qui brûle ses lèvres, la seule chose qui l'intéresse réellement, comment entrer dans son cœur plus qu'il n'y est déjà et comment y rester. Mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir la poser, cette question.

-Pourquoi tu boudes ?

C'est idiot, c'est enfantin et c'est dit avec le ton qui va avec : Shion sourit, amusé malgré lui. Il se retourne sur le dos, Dohko s'écarte en conséquence.

-J'aime pas quand on me dit ce genre de chose.

-Quelles genres de chose ? Quand on dit que t'es un tel beau gosse que tu les fais tous tomber ? Que tu es un dieu au lit ? Que personne ne te résiste parce que tu es irrésistible ?

Shion regarde le plafond et soupire.

-...J'aime pas quand on sous-entend que je suis un dépravé...

-Un dépravé ?

-...Ou autre chose d'encore moins valorisant...

Il est complexé par sa virilité. Dingue. Dohko le soupçonnait déjà fortement, mais là il a confirmation. Des gens massacrent des rhinocéros, des éléphants et des tigres pour booster leur libido, et Shion lui complexe parce qu'il en a trop. Le monde et son injustice à tous les étages...

Dohko se lève, se couche au dessus de lui, le surplombe et le regarde dans les yeux. Il caresse sa joue.

-Tu n'es pas un dépravé. Et je ne sais pas quels sont les termes moins valorisants dont tu parles, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te qualifier par des mots vulgaires que je n'ose même donner à haute voix en exemple.

-Un mot de quatre lettres. Commençant par un ''P''.

Dohko bat des paupières.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce mot là auquel je pensais.

-On te l'a déjà dit ?!

Dohko se sent outré, tandis que Shion à l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Non... ou si... je ne sais plus... Mais je crois que c'est une de mes plus grandes peurs : qu'on pense ça de moi...

-Shion...

Il caresse ses joues, le force à le regarder.

-Tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas ce genre de personne... Je te l'affirme.

Shion sourit, un peu, Dohko l'embrasse, Shion gémit, Dohko approfondit son baiser : ils semblent partir pour un nouvel essaim de plaisir, mais Shion s'arrête.

-Et ta vrai question c'était quoi ?

-Hum?

-Tu as détourné la conversation, mais c'est quoi ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?

Damned. Shion le connaît trop bien. Comment s'en sortir cette fois ?

Il s'allonge complètement sur lui et enfui son museau dans son cou encore une fois.

-Dohko ?

-J'y couperai pas hein ?

-Non jamais. Je suis du genre insistant.

Nouveau silence. Dohko hésite. Shion le sait, il attend.

-En fait, je crois que plus le nombre de tes amants passés, c'est le nombre de ceux que tu as aimé qui m'intéresse le plus.

Shion s'est légèrement raidi sous lui.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Comme ça. Ma question te paraît en contradiction avec ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Oui. Un peu.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

Shion semble un peu incertain. Dohko ne voit pas son visage, il ne sent que son odeur et n'entend que sa voix.

-Je n'ai jamais compté, en fait.

Silence, encore une fois.

-Six.

-Six ?

-Que je me souviens avoir vraiment aimé, oui, six. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'amour et de respect pour tous les autres tu s...

-Je sais oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te connais.

Encore un silence. C'est fou comme il peut y en avoir dans cette conversation.

-Racooonte...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce queee... c'est toi qui voulais savoir ce que je voulais savoir sur toi. Alors maintenant tu racontes, sinon c'est pas juste.

Shion soupire. Heureusement que Dohko est la personne a qui il fait le plus confiance. Avec Mü. Encore qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir raconter ce genre de chose à ce dernier.

-Très bien... Tout d'abord, il y a eu Bhati, un Atlante que j'ai connu pendant ma formation à Jamir. Mon premier amour. Il était un peu plus âgé. Il devait avoir dans les dix-neuf, j'avais dans les douze.

-Ah ouais quand même...

-...C'est vrai qu'à ces âges ça fait une grosse différence, même si nous grandissons plus vite en tant que chevalier. Enfin, on s'aimait quand même. Enfin, il avait l'air de m'aimer aussi. Puis je suis parti quelque temps au Sanctuaire le temps d'avoir dans mon armure, tous ça tous ça, et quand je suis revenu, j'ai découvert qu'il s'était marié et avait un enfant en route.

-Outch.

-Comme tu dis. Ça a fait mal, surtout pour un amour utopique d'adolescent. Ensuite, il y a eu Euterpe, ma Cavale, la première femme dont je suis tombé amoureux.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens, tu m'en avais parlé, un peu.

Oui, une vingtaine d'année après la guerre sainte, la balance se souvenait de Shion lui disant qu'il avait trouvé avec cette jeune femme. Il en avait été heureux pour lui. Pas jaloux, non, cela aurait été bien inutile vu leur situation. Des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient, sans doute pour toujours. Alors si Shion pouvait trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un... c'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Shion sourit doucement.

-Ah oui ? Elle m'a donné une fille merveilleuse qui est devenu un très bon chevalier et m'a fait trois fois grand-père.

-Tu dois encore avoir des arrières petits-enfants du coup !

-Oui, sans doute. J'ai arrêté de m'en occuper, comme eux-même ont du arrêté de s'occuper de savoir quels sont leurs ancêtres. Mais Euterpe n'a pas pu les voir, elle est... morte en couche. Avec notre fils qui n'a pas survécu lui non plus...

-Je suis désolé.

-C'était il y a longtemps tu sais?

-Certaines plaies sont durent à refermer. Et je ne sais pas s'il y a pire manière de perdre quelqu'un.

-Cela pourrait être l'objet d'un débat, oui. Après il y a eu Actéon, le fort et courageux Actéon, chevalier de la croix de sud. J'étais bien avec lui. Il était attentionné et gentil. On est resté bien dix ans ensemble. Mais il est mort au combat. En mission. Enfin bref, après il y a eu Phérémon, le vif et curieux Phérémon, qui croquait la vie à pleine dent et qui a volé mon cœur sans s'en rendre compte et qui est parti avec un autre avant que j'ai eu le temps de le lui expliquer. Ensuite, il y a eu la belle Agavé, chevalier du scorpion... elle ça n'a duré deux ans... et voilà.

-Elle est morte elle aussi ?

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Et ça c'est mal passé.

-Elle ne m'aimait pas, en fait.

-Oh ?

-Elle était avec moi par intérêt, pensant gagner des avantages. Elle me trompait aussi, mais je savais et fermais les yeux, pensant que ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle s'est servie de prétexte que je la considérais comme une putain et m'a largué. Après j'ai appris qu'elle s'était fait avorté par deux fois...

Les mâchoires de Shion se crispent, Dohko sait pourquoi, il a eu l'occasion de lui expliquer, déjà. À Jamir, les enfants sont rares, alors l'avortement est interdit, sauf cas vraiment exceptionnel. Les femmes qui le pratique sont punies et exposées sur la place publique, recevant insulte, fruits blettes et pierres pendant trois jours. C'est cruel, le Pope, avec le recul, est d'accord pour le dire, mais grandir dans cette culture lui a laissé des traces, qui ajoutées au fait qu'il aurait probablement aimé être père, doivent rendre ces souvenirs tout ce qu'il y a de plus amères.

-Alors non, ce n'était pas vraiment une rupture à l'amiable...

Shion pousse un profond soupir, un de ces soupirs de désespoirs et de regrets qui ne cessent d'étreindre le cœur. Ses yeux brillants regardent intensément le plafond, et il continue, la voie légèrement enrouée, tandis que Dohko se resserre un peu plus contre lui.

-Et enfin, il y a un peu plus d'un siècle maintenant, il y a eu Daphnis, un jeune garde bien fait de sa personne et de son esprit qui s'est amusé à me séduire, en me faisant moult promesses d'amour éternel et que sais-je encore, puis passé quelques années, voire quelques mois en fait, parce que ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, il m'a trouvé vraiment trop fatigant et il est parti voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs sans vraiment se soucier de moi. Je crois qu'il s'était trouvé une nana, finalement. Et c'est tout. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir. Heureux ?

C'est une question rhétorique qui n'attend pas de réponse, alors Dohko ne répond pas et regarde son amant qui semble perdu dans ses souvenirs... et triste. Infiniment triste. Enfin, Dohko prend pleinement conscience de la solitude qui étreint son cœur depuis des années et des douleurs qu'il a pu avoir.

-Et il y a des gens qui t'ont aimé d'amour le siècle passé ?

-Le siècle passé ?

Il réfléchit.

-Non... je ne crois pas. Je crois que la dernière fois qu'on m'a aimé pour de vrai, vu qu'Agavé et Daphnis, ce n'était pas ça, ce devait être il y cent cinquante ans. Environ. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Silence.

-Et toi ?

Shion se tourne vers lui, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Tes amours ?

-Quoi mes amours ?

-Je t'ai raconté les miennes, à toi me raconter les tiennes. Tu crois quoi, c'est donnant-donnant !

-J'ai pas grand chose à raconter...

-Chacun son tour. Sinon je ne te raconte plus jamais rien.

-Bon bon...

Mais c'est bien parce qu'il avait l'air encore triste. Et de se forcer au sourire.

-Tu t'en doutes, j'ai eu plusieurs amants... pas beaucoup parce que, hé! les Cinq Pics, c'est pas beaucoup fréquenté... mais je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule et unique personne... qui ne m'a jamais aimé en retour.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Shion se redresse sur un coude pour regarder la balance avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi elle ne t'a jamais aimé ?

-Je sais pas... peut-être que je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour elle ?

-Elle était bien difficile. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, d'adorable et de gentil comme tout ! En plus t'es bon amant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de plus ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui me manquait pour lui plaire réellement.

C'est au tour de Dohko d'avoir l'air nostalgique, tandis que Shion le regarde intensément.

-Mais tu n'as vraiment qu'aimé qu'elle pendant toute ta longue vie ?

-Ben oui...

-Diantre... C'est digne des plus grands romans d'amour.

-Tu trouves ?

-Tout à fait.

-Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Enfin pas comme ça.

-Ah c'est bien un ''il'' ?

-Oui, elle c'était pour ''cette personne''.

-Je me disais aussi. Et donc il t'a toujours considéré comme un ami ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

Comment Shion faisait il pour ne pas se rendre compte de la torture qu'il est en train de lui faire ? Mais c'est très étrange de parler de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Ah quoi bon ? Je te l'ai dit, il ne m'aime pas, ou que comme un ami. Je lui aurais dit, ça n'aurait rien changé, ou pire, ça l'aurait attristé.

-Tu crois ? Il y a pire insulte que d'être aimé de toi.

-Je sais pas, j'ai peur de briser notre amitié.

-Et mais tu en parles au présent ! Il est encore vivant ?

...Zut... Il ment ou il dit la vérité ? S'il ment Shion va s'en apercevoir... ô misère et peau de banane...

-Oui...

-Je le connais ?

-Oui...

-Je l'aime bien ?

-J'espère pour toi...

Shion fais mine de réfléchir.

-J'aurais bien proposé Kanon, mais au vu de ta réaction quand je t'ai proposer de coucher avec lui, ça ne doit pas être lui.

-Non, c'est pas lui.

-Il est pris ?

-Kanon ?

-Non, ton amoureux.

-Non il est célibataire.

-Il fait parti du Sanctuaire ?

-Oui... tu comptes vraiment jouer à ce jeu jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la bonne personne ?

-Bien sur ! C'est drôle ! Et ça m'intéresse ! Bon bien sur tu peux me dire tout de suite l'identité de cette personne qui a ravi ton cœur...

Absence de réponse de Dohko. Shion le fixe un instant avant de recommencer son questionnaire.

-C'est un or ?

-Il l'a été.

-Ah.

Cela éloigne le champ d'action, mais Shion a du mal à trouver des noms.

-Pretorius ?

-Je ne le connais pas.

-C'est un ancien du verseau. Le maître du maître de Camus. Il est encore vivant mais un peu vieux, du coup. Je le connais depuis longtemps ?

-Oui... Shion s'il te plaît, arrête.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu crois que j'avais envie de parler de mes histoires tout à l'heure ?

… Un point pour lui.

Dohko soupire.

-Je le connais depuis la première guerre sainte.

-Notre première guerre sainte ?

-Oui. Enfin un peu avant.

-Atla est mort... Yuzu aussi...

Soudain Shion se plaque les mains sur les joues, l'air apeuré.

-ATHÉNA ! Tu aimes d'amour charnel Athéna !

-Mais pas du tout enfin !

-...Sûr ?

-Oui quand même ! C'est une femme en plus...

-Ah oui. J'avais oublié le paramètre ''homme''.

Dohko sourit devant la mine déconfite du Pope.

-Mais je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est du coup.

-C'est pas grave. Viens là.

Il attire Shion contre lui et l'embrasse, doucement.

-Mais si, c'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps, et je n'arrive pas à retrouver son nom...

-C'est pas grave, Shion, c'est pas grave...

Il l'embrasse encore.

-Dis moi qui c'est...

Dohko gronde.

-Shion...

-Mais...

-Fais moi l'amour. S'il-te plaît.

Ses mains caressent son dos, il se presse d'avantage contre lui et sent le bas ventre de Shion se tendre automatiquement.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de détourner la conversation comme ça...

-Je te fais honte ?

-Non, jamais. En fait, c'est moi qui devrait avoir honte, je pensais m'attarder ici qu'une demi heure au plus long et cela fait une plus d'une heure que je suis là, à ne pas faire tous ce que j'avais prévu...

-Tu veux partir ? Tu peux...

-Non, enfin la conscience professionnelle voudrait que si, mais je ne vais pas te laisser en plan alors que tu sembles avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Surtout après tous ce que tu as pu faire pour moi.

Shion sourit, caresse sa joue, et l'embrasse.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour toi.

-Si. Tu es là quand j'ai besoin. Alors à moi d'être là quand toi tu as besoin aussi. Sinon nous aurions une amitié faussée et caduque, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Peut-être.

Mais comme il agissait poussé par l'amour, n'était-ce pas une amitié caduque de toute façon ? C'était un débat philosophique, ça.

Mais les débats philosophiques, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, pas avec les mains de Shion qui se mettent à caresser son corps, ses lèvres qui partent à la rencontre des siennes, cette langue qui n'est pas en reste...

Pendant quelques délicieux instants, ils oublient leurs souvenirs, leurs douleurs, leurs regrets, leurs fardeaux. Rien ne compte plus que le plaisir immédiat.

Enfin ils roulent sur le côté, enlacés, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre depuis de longue minutes quand Shion demande, encore.

-Dis ?

-Hum ?

-C'est une belle personne ?

-Tu n'abandonnes vraiment jamais hein ?

-Jamais. Un Pope doit être pugnace.

Dohko rit doucement. Il passe ses doigts dans la chevelure verte emmêlée.

-C'est la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Et je ne parle pas que du physique bien sur. Il est... il est merveilleux. Il est bon, juste, dévoué à sa déesse... il y a tellement à dire sur lui que je ne sais pas quels mots employés. Je l'admire, en fait. Mais j'ai jamais été doué pour les éloges.

-Mais ça ne te gêne pas trop que nous fassions l'amour tous les deux si tu l'aimes tellement ?

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas dans tes bras à l'heure actuelle.

-Ah. Mais...

-Tais-toi.

Il le bâillonne un instant de ses lèvres.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui tu aimes ?

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui il s'agit ?

-Non ! Je ne vois pas du tout !

Et Shion est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Tellement que c'en est impressionnant. Mais Dohko en a assez cette mascarade.

-Je crois qu'il a un problème d'égo, en fait.

-Ah bon ? Il a la grosse tête?

-Non. En fait, plus je lui parle, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il se considère comme indigne d'être aimé, alors que c'est une boule d'amour qui demande que ça, qu'on l'aime et qui déteste la solitude. Il a des envies, mais il a peur qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un aux mœurs dissolues, parce que ses envies en question sont dures à éteindre, alors il fait très attention à qui il prend comme amant, tout en maugréant que s'il le pouvait, il s'en passerait bien. Non je crois qu'il est malheureux de sa condition d'homme jeune et c'est triste, parce qu'il pourrait profiter de la vie plus qu'il ne le pourrait. Après, c'est vrai que sa fonction ne l'aide pas beaucoup.

Tout au long du récit, Shion avait progressivement froncé ses points, intrigué.

-Tu ne vois toujours pas de qui je parle ?

-Je...

Dohko se retourne pour se coucher complètement sur Shion, l'embrassant fougueusement, sa langue cherchant la sienne, le faisant gémir, encore.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, en plus.

-Hein ?

-Shion.

-Quoi ?

-C'est de Shion dont je suis amoureux. C'est lui que j'aime, c'est de toi dont je parle depuis tout à l'heure. Un homme que je connais depuis plus de 250 ans, ancien chevalier d'or, une belle personne absolument fantastique, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? C'est toi qui a ravit mon cœur depuis si longtemps !

Shion pâlit, Shion agrandit ses yeux d'effroi, il se redresse et s'écarte.

-Hein ?! quoi ?! Mais... mais pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, parce que tu es quelqu'un exceptionnel.

-Mais je t'ai fait souffrir !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai rien vu pendant 250 ans... Et toi tu m'aimais, et sans retour, et j'avais des amants, et je te propose de devenir le mien et...

-Et je suis bien mieux entre tes bras, même si tu m'aimes pas, plutôt que là bas au Cinq Pics. Là-bas j'ai souffert, bien plus qu'en t'ayant sous tes yeux, bien plus qu'en t'ayant dans mon lit.

-Dohko...

-Je t'aime.

-Je te mérite pas... tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux... j'ai profité de ton corps...

-Et moi j'ai profité de ta libido pour assouvir mes fantasmes, alors on est quitte, non ?

-Tu devrais essayer de trouver quelqu'un de mieux...

-J'ai été loin de toi pendant 243 ans, j'ai pas trouvé...

-Dohko ! J'ai abusé de ton corps ! De ton cœur !

-J'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je faisais en te les confiant. Et tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toi qui m'as aussi dépucelé.

-DOHKO !

-J'en conclu que tu ne veux plus de moi ?

-Je ne saurais pas te rendre heureux. Je n'ai jamais su le faire. Personne ne l'est avec moi. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis très heureux à tes côtés...

-Mais ce n'est pas DURABLE ! Pour l'instant oui, peut-être, mais après...

-Mais après quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de t'aimer en me levant un matin, comme ça tout d'un coup... pas après presque TROIS siècles d'attente... !

-Dohko s'il te plaît... nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça...

-J'ai compris, c'est bon, tout est fini entre nous, voilà, t'es content ?

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire ?

-Je ne pensais pas...

-Qu'on puisse t'aimer ? Moi je me demande tous les jours comment on fait pour ne pas t'aimer. Faut vraiment qu'on m'explique.

-Dohko...

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me donne envie de te faire l'amour. Et ça te donnera l'impression d'abuser de moi, encore.

-Dohko... Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je te crois Shion, je te crois. Moi aussi je suis désolé, tu peux le croire.

* * *

-Tu es sûr que ça va Shion ?

Cela faisait un mois que les deux multi-rescapés de guerres saintes avaient arrêté de se voir, ou alors seulement de loin en coup de vent. Et chacun avait remarqué le visage triste de l'autre. Suffisamment pour que Mü monte voir son maître, décidé à mener un interrogatoire en règle.

-Bien sur Mü. Je travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, c'est tout.

Shion lui offre un sourire apaisant. Mais Mü reste hautement septique.

-Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose ces derniers mois, qu'est-ce qui te nécessite soudainement une aussi grande dépense d'énergie ?

-Oh et bien je me suis rendu compte que des documents étaient mal classés, alors j'ai fait du ménage. J'ai trier les comptes aussi, ça n'avait pas été fait depuis l'investiture de Saga. J'ai changer le rangement des rapports de mission, ça n'avait plus aucun sens : tu te rends compte, c'était uniquement par date au lieu d'être également par région. Un scandale. J'ai rangé la bibliothèque aussi, j'ai pas encore tout à fait fini d'ailleurs...

-Attends, quand tu dis la bibliothèque, tu parles de LA bibliothèque du treizième et ses 90 000 exemplaires ?!

-Oh y'en a plus, t'en fais pas. Mais c'est que c'était un peu le foutoir la dedans, j'arrivais de moins en moins à m'y retrouver et...

-Et t'avais besoin de faire ça tout seul ?!

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ranger une vulgaire bibliothèque.

Une vulgaire bibliothèque qui recèle des trésors littéraires vieux de plusieurs millénaires... bien sûr...

-Et donc qu'avais tu à me dire pour faire ronger les ongles à Saga en cet instant ?

Saga n'aime pas que Mü aille seul voir son maître. Pas après ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Cela embête bien Mü parce qu'il aime bien le vieux bélier. C'est l'une des personnes auxquelles il fait le plus confiance. Son ami. Son confident. Son professeur. Sur de nombreux domaines.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Tu t'es vu dans un miroir récemment ? T'es tout pâle, t'as des énormes cernes sous les yeux...

-J'ai toujours eu ce teint là, et être Pope m'a toujours fatigué.

-Shion... Arrête ton déni et dis moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Dohko.

Le Pope regarde Mü un peu par en dessous. V'là que son apprenti est passé en mode inquisiteur... Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce Sanctuaire...

-Et si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien eu, tu me crois pas, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Une autre tasse de thé ?

-Je veux bien, merci.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc Dohko et moi on a été amant... et maintenant on l'est plus, voilà, c'est tout, y a rien à signaler.

-Et pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?

-Parce que.

-Shion...

Shion soupire, regarde sur le côté, maudit cette manie que de vouloir tirer les vers du nez des gens même s'il fait pareil, cherche une issu, n'en trouve pas, alors avoue.

-Il m'aime. Depuis longtemps.

-...Et c'est grave, ça ?

Mü est tout ce qu'il y a de plus septique, et cela se comprend.

-J'aime beaucoup Dohko... mais pas comme il le voudrait...

-Et en quoi ça vous empêche de continuer à coucher ensemble ?

-Mais ça me bloque ! Il m'aime, pas moi, ça me donne l'impression d'abuser de ces sentiments, de les piétinés, je peux pas moi ! Il faut qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'aime vraiment... pour qu'il soit heureux avec...

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il t'aime ?

-...Avant notre première guerre sainte...

-...Et comment veux-tu qu'il aime une autre personne s'il t'aime depuis aussi longtemps ? S'il aurait pu, il serait mis en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps.

Shion ne répond rien, mais son air est tout ce qu'il y a de plus affligé et désespéré.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Shion réfléchit. Son regard baisse. Ses épaules font un léger mouvements en avant, involontairement.

-C'est que du sexe.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui. J'ai pas l'air convaincu ?

-Moyennement.

-C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour lui...

-Et tu n'es pas mieux avec lui ?

-Je suis toujours mieux avec quelqu'un que seul. Dohko est mon ami, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Tu n'as pas une onde de désir qui te traverse dès que tu le vois ?

-Ben... il est séduisant quand même... ça le fait pour plusieurs...

-Mais pas un peu plus pour lui ?

-Si, mais parce que je connais bien son corps maintenant, et que j'anticipe.

-Et tu te noies dans le boulot pour éviter de penser à lui ?

-Je culpabilise...

-Mais sinon tu penses tout le temps à lui et à son absence.

-À lui et le fait qu'il souffre à cause de moi... Mais il finira bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Mü tique. Shion a dit ça avec trop d'affirmation pour que ce soit vraiment honnête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il trouvera forcément une autre personne à aimer ?

-Parce que c'est toujours comme ça. Les gens avec qui je suis, soit ils tombent amoureux d'une autre personne, soit ils meurent, possibilité plutôt rare, mais que je ne lui souhaite pas, alors j'espère qu'il tombera amoureux d'une autre personne, c'est tout.

Shion pense chaque mot de ce qu'il dit. Du premier jusqu'au dernier. Mü s'en rend pleinement compte, tellement brutalement que ça lui fait mal. Mal pour son maître. Mal parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait, lui aussi. Il s'est servi, a pris, a laissé son maître pour un autre... comme beaucoup d'autre avant lui, manifestement. Alors Mü culpabilise, lui aussi.

-...Tu as peur d'aimer, d'être aimé puis de te faire abandonner ?

Shion se tourne vers Mü, cille plusieurs fois. Il se détourne, il réfléchit. Mais son silence est éloquent.

-Tu... Je... je sais pas... peut-être...

Une peur inconsciente... et un mur érigé pour se protéger... c'est impressionnant. Mü ne sait plus quoi ajouter.

Le bélier prend congé, après lui avoir dit à Shion qu'il devrait aller parler à Dohko.

Une fois son jeune homologue parti, lentement, Shion ressert ses genoux contre lui. Songe. Sous ses yeux, dansent des visages anciens en une farandole où se joint un aux yeux vert, qui revient régulièrement comme un refrain.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

* * *

Attablé dans son mini bureau qui sert d'ordinaire à rédiger des rapports de mission, la balance fait des origamis. Il avait commencé par lire tous les livres de son temple, mais vu leur faible nombre, il avait vite fait le tour. Après, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire dans sa maison, et il n'a pas envie de sortir. Même ses devoirs de chevalier, il ne les fait plus. Il a donc fini par se tourner vers le pliage de papier. C'était pas Chinois, mais un ancien disciple lui avait offert un manuel, jadis, qu'il avait rentabilisé, un peu. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les travaux manuels comme Shura ou Aphrodite, mais il essaye. Et ça a l'avantage non négligeable de lui éviter de trop penser à un certain Atlante à la peau pâle, à la chevelure si douce, à ses mains longues et fine, à son odeur... et là il va faire une chouette, parce que c'est très bien une chouette, c'est très mignon une chouette et puis ça fait un mini hommage à sa déesse.

Mais plus sérieusement, Dohko avait été idiot. Idiot de proposer à Shion de rompre, en croyant qu'il allait refuser pour rester avec lui. Qu'il ne voudrait pas le perdre. Complètement con. Parce que le Pope avait accepté sans sourciller – et de toute façon, il en a pas, de sourcils –. La stratégie, ce n'est vraiment pas son truc, heureusement que ce n'est pas lui qui est à la tête du Sanctuaire... Et maintenant il s'en veut. Il s'en veut comme c'est pas croyable. Il a tout gâché, par sa seule et unique faute.

-Dohko ?

Tient, bélier junior. On dit bonjour bélier junior.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi Mü ?

Le jeune homme regarde curieusement l'entassement de bout de papier plus ou moins bien formé qui s'éparpille ça et là, mais ne fait pas de commentaire là dessus.

-J'ai parlé à Shion.

Dohko hausse un sourcil.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime... tu devrais aller lui parler...

Pardon ? De quoi qu'il se mêle celui là ?

-De 1, c'est pas tes affaires, de 2, si c'est pour me mettre des faux espoirs sous le nez, tu peux aussi bien te taire.

Il rajouterai bien des vulgarités, mais si ça arrive aux oreilles du bélier supérieur, il risque des ennuis. Encore que comme ça il le reverrait, et sans voir sa figure pétri par les regrets...

-Mais... Dohko, écoute moi, au moins ! Shion a eu une vie longue, il a beaucoup souffert de ses amours passés... !

-Je sais ce qu'il en est Mü. Je connais Shion depuis plus longtemps que toi. Laisse moi maintenant s'il-te-plaît.

S'il reste, cela risque de devenir violent et Mü n'est pas du genre à chercher le conflit. Il bat donc en retraite, même si le cœur n'y est pas. Il est inquiet pour eux deux et le restera.

-Très bien. Continu à faire des grenouilles en papier alors.

-C'est une CHOUETTE !

* * *

-...Et donc mis à part ce petit incident mineur, la mission s'est déroulé sans le moindre problème.

-Merci chevalier du Verseau, tu peux disposer.

-Très bien. Mais, si je puis me permettre, grand Pope, savez-vous si Dohko est effectivement bien soigné comme il le prétend ? Il avait l'air souffrant quand je l'ai vu.

-Dohko est malade ?

Shion n'en savait rien.

-Il m'en avait bien l'air en tout.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il a ?

-Pas du tout.

-Merci de m'en avoir informé. Tu peux disposer.

-Très bien. Au revoir, grand Pope.

-Au revoir, Camus.

Camus a parfaitement menti. Dohko n'est pas du tout malade, mais quand il l'a croisé, il arborait une expression qu'il sait avoir été la sienne une décennie plus tôt quand Milo et lui avait rompu. À l'époque, Camus avait du repartir pour la Sibérie pendant de longues années pour enseigner à de nouveaux apprentis, et il avait pensé que la meilleur chose à faire était de libérer le scorpion de lui, pour qu'il puisse être heureux avec quelqu'un de plus près. Il avait tenu un an. Puis il avait écrit une lettre, une longue lettre énamourée pour son arachnide chéri, le genre de pli que personne n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être capable d'écrire un jour. Il l'avait envoyée aussitôt écrite. Avant de se taper la tête contre un mur, se traitant d'abruti émotionnellement instable. Mais la réponse passionnée qui ne s'était pas fait attendre avait rempli son cœur de joie. Maintenant, il préfère se couper la langue avec les dents plutôt que de se séparer de lui de la sorte.

Dohko semble être atteint du même mal qui l'avait rongé, et il n'y a pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre qu'il y a une histoire de fesses, si ce n'est de cœur, entre lui et le Pope.

Et si Camus peut faire quelque chose pour eux, c'est pas plus mal.

Mais ces pensées quittent vite son esprit tandis qu'il se rapproche de la huitième maison où, il le sait, Milo l'attend de pied ferme.

Et pas forcément que le pied, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Shion est resté dans la salle du trône. À réfléchir. Un peu. Dohko est malade. Tant pis. Il va le voir. C'est pas négociable.

* * *

Un papier vert ou un papier violet ? Un papier vert ou un papier violet ? Oh, allez, le vert, c'est joli le vert, cela fait parti de ses couleurs préférés, comme le violet en fait. Un hasard, surement. Et donc ce petit papier, il va le plier comme ça...

-Dohko ?

Bélier senior ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il veux lui faire un remake du mois dernier ?

-Il paraît que tu es malade... tout va bien ?

Malade ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je vais très bien, qui t'as-dit ça ?

-Camus.

Échange de regards entre lui et Shion, où se dispute interrogation et inquiétude.

Le Pope remarque alors l'activité de son ami.

-Tu fais des origamis ?

-Non de la couture.

Shion s'approche.

-T'essaie de faire quoi ?

-...Un canard...

-Mais c'est pas comme ça ! Tu te débrouilles mal, regardes : faut plier comme ça, puis comme ça, et pour faire un beau pli, tu aplatis bien de ton ongle, pour pas faire de bourrelet moche et pas fonctionnel, comme ça tu vois. Après tu fais comme-ci, comme-ça, tu tords le petit bout qui dépasse pour faire le bec, et _là_ t'as un beau canard.

Shion lui tend le palmipède.

-...Je peux savoir d'où tu sors cette science pour les origamis ?

Shion rosit légèrement.

-...Ben y a des fois à la paperasse me gonfle franchement et où j'ai des papiers pas importants sous la main...

-J'aurais voulu voir ça, tiens. Le saint grand Pope qui fait des pliages de papier dans son bureau...

-Ça va, te moque pas...

-Pas mon genre...

Ils se sourient, aussi amusé l'un que l'autre, avant de détourner le regard, gênés.

Un ange passe.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas malade ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle, quand même.

-Oh si, terriblement.

Shion pose sa main sur son front.

-En fait, je suis en manque.

Brusquement, il attire Shion contre lui, le faisant asseoir à moitié sur ses genoux.

-Dohko !

Dohko enfui son nez dans son cou. Il respire son odeur.

-Je suis en manque de toi. Tu as raison, je ne supporte plus d'être seul. D'être loin de toi.

-Dohko...

Ça le peinait vraiment de le voir comme ça. Il le prend dans ses bras, doucement.

-Tu as maigri...

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Aussi ?

-Mü m'a déjà fait le coup.

-Toujours à se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas lui...

Silence.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne serais pas... que tu ne pourrais pas trouver le bonheur autrement ?

-Je croyais que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était une relation longue, je te fais horreur à ce point ?

-Non ! Non... mais tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi... je ne supporte pas de te faire souffrir... et si je suis incapable de te rendre ce que tu ressens au final... tu ne feras que souffrir encore et encore, toujours par ma faute et...

-Je te le répète, j'ai plus souffert de notre séparation qu'en étant avec toi les mois précédents...

-Après notre petite sauterie avec Kanon, tu n'étais pas bien non plus.

-Ah non mais ça... c'était de ma faute. Je m'étais fait des idées... erronées.

-Je suis désolé.

-Arrête de dire que tu es désolé... Shion, je t'en prie, garde moi auprès de toi, je serais sage, je ferais tous ce que tu voudras, mais garde moi auprès de toi, je t'en conjure...

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Absolument. Sûr.

-Alors toi non plus ne m'abandonnes pas.

Shion s'écarte et l'embrasse. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus profondément. Dohko lui rend son baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils se frôlent, se caressent, leurs gestes deviennent de plus en plus précis. Shion retrousse petit à petit le haut de la balance, qui finit par l'envoyer au loin. Dohko se lève, pousse l'Atlante contre le bureau, découvre ses jambes, les caressent, remonte jusqu'au vit déjà bien gonflé...

-Dohko, non, s'il-te-plaît...

La balance relève le nez, étonné. Il n'aime pas ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

Shion inverse leur position, le fait asseoir sur le bureau, dégage complètement son sexe dure et tendu, pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Ah d'accord, il veut donner et non recevoir. Pourquoi pas. Dohko est pour. Complètement pour. Surtout avec cette langue agile qui lui arrache des gémissements. C'est pas possible d'être aussi doué. Dohko se retient de ne pas lacéré le crâne de son amant revenu quand il englouti entièrement son sexe. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Sans doute Shion le comprend, car il se relève, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Dohko. Souplement, il enlève sa toge, et voir sa peau si blanche aux perles roses donne un nouveau frisson au tigre.

Shion l'embrasse brièvement, se hisse sur le bureau pour se mettre à califourchon sur amant, se colle à lui et lentement, il s'empale sur son vit luisant.

-Non, tu vas te faire mal !

Cet imbécile ne s'était pas préparé !

-T'en fais pas... pour moi...

Et en effet, Shion halète, de douleur oui, mais surtout de plaisir. Ses bras sont noués autours du cou de son compagnon, leur torse sont collés.

Le Chinois est entièrement en lui. Ils ne bougent pas. Ils savourent.

Ils ont rarement été si proches, si soudé, si unis pendant leurs rapports et Shion est si étroit autour de lui, si chaud...

-Shion...

Tout doucement, Dohko commence à se mouvoir. À bouger en lui. Shion grogne.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Continue...

Dohko obéit. Shion finit par y mettre du sien. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos tandis que ses va-et-viens deviennent plus ample. Ses cheveux le caressent. Il se courbe pour l'embrasser furieusement. Dohko y répond avec passion, la tête renversée en arrière.

Mais Dohko a envie de plus. Plus que cette position où, finalement, il ne peut pas beaucoup bouger. Tant bien que mal, il le renverse. Shion se laisse faire. Il a compris son dessein. Il est à présent sur la table dont tous les bibelots et autres objets ont été poussé, jeté, sans ménagement. Il est offert. Il l'a toujours été, car Shion a toujours eu confiance en Dohko, mais là il semble s'abandonner plus que jamais. Dohko est aussi sur le meuble, et sans se demander comment ce tas de bois miteux arrive à supporter leur poids, il soulève les hanches de son aimé et le pénètre. Et d'après ce qu'il voit, Shion aime. Lui aussi. Même si ça reste curieux de s'aimer ainsi, sur cette table étroite qui est en plus trop petite – Shion ne peut reposer sa tête, ils aiment. Parce qu'ils sont là. Ensemble. Heureux de se donner. De prendre. Shion crie son nom, le gémit. Plus que d'habitude. Il le scande presque. Dohko n'est pas en reste, quand ils ne se bâillonnent pas de leurs lèvres. Heureusement que l'isolation des temples est ce quelle est, car ils ont oublié tous ce qui est autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que dans une même inspiration, dans un même cri, le plaisir les prend et les transporte un instant devant les portes du paradis.

Un instant, ils restent inertes, enlacés, puis soudain ils ne sont plus sur la table mais dans la chambre de Dohko, dans son lit. Entre les draps. Ou l'avantage d'avoir un amant Atlante.

Ils ne bougent pas plus. Dohko est encore en Shion. Ils sont bien. Apaisés.

-Shion...

-Hum...?

-T'es là...

Et c'est un bonheur de le constater, encore et encore.

-Je suis bien avec toi.

Dohko se redresse, l'embrasse.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Shion enfui son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Dohko... Je ne sais plus aimer. Je crois. Je ne sais plus.

-Tu ne sais plus si tu sais aimer ?

-Oui...

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as ressenti pour tes amoureux passés ? Ceux que tu as beaucoup aimés, comme ta Cavale... ?

-Je me SOUVIENS que je les ai aimé, à l'époque où je les ai connu. Me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti pour eux, j'ai... un peu plus... de mal...

Dohko ressert son étreinte sur Shion qui, il le sent, est près à pleurer.

-Tu as beaucoup vécu, Shion. Et beaucoup souffert. Je crois que beaucoup ont abusé de tes sentiments. Alors je crois que tu as essayé de t'en défendre, comme tu as pu. Moi je sais que tu t'en souviens, quelque part en toi. C'est juste que tu fais un blocage. De là à dire que c'est moi que tu choisiras je ne sais pas mais...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise... si je dois aimer quelqu'un, ce sera toi...

Shion cherche ses lèvres, les trouve, pose les siennes dessus. Leur langue ne tarde pas en se mêler quelques secondes. Dohko croit avoir rêver ses dernières paroles.

-Je t'aime Shion.

-Je sais...

-Mais ça me fait plaisir de te le dire.

-J'ai pas envie de te perdre.

-Vraiment ?

-Quand j'y réfléchis, c'est ce que je me dis. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Mais... tu es comme tous les autres...

-Non !

-Tu me laisseras, ne serait-ce parce que tu mourras avant moi...

-Shion...

Dohko l'embrasse, encore, il appui un peu plus de son poids contre lui pour lui communiquer un peu plus de sa chaleur.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué ?

-Quoi...?

-J'ai encore le misopethamenos.

À sa grande honte, Shion tombe des nues.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il t'avait été retiré... !

Shion plaque sa main contre son cœur.

-J'ai senti un battement !

-Ouais enfin en théorie, je ne l'ai plus en effet... sauf qu'en pratique, mon cœur met de la mauvaise volonté évidente a reprendre un rythme normal : la dernière fois que j'ai compté, il a mis cinq minutes à battre deux fois...

-J'en ai senti un autre !

-Ah bah c'est que je suis encore tout excité de ce que nous venons de faire alors...

-Dohko...

Shion croise son regard maintenant, de ses grands yeux humides. Dohko lui sourit.

-Peut-être que c'est moi qui te verrais mourir, du coup...

-Dohko... Ne dis pas ça...

Shion l'embrasse et le retourne. Dohko écarte les cuisses par anticipation, lui passe la main sur sa nuque. L'Atlante frémi, penche sa tête pour accentuer le contact.

-Je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai enduré.

-Moi non plus. Et peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas, j'en sais rien. Mais je te propose de revenir et de nous consacrer exclusivement au présent. C'est un joli programme, tu ne crois pas ?

Shion sourit. Un sourire tendre et heureux. Un sourire qui fait briller ses yeux comme ceux de Dohko.

-Si. Il est très bien.

Shion se penche, l'embrasse, encore. Ils se caressent, se frôlent, ils sont partis pour s'aimer charnellement encore, et plus que jamais, Dohko sent qu'ils sont engagés sur la voie du bonheur.

* * *

_Pretorius - nom d'un personnage de la série Freak's Squeele. C'est un personnage que j'aime bien, et le nom m'est venu comme ça, comme une fleur et ça collait pas trop mal, alors j'ai dit pourquoi pas ?_

_Bhati - veut dire maison de thé où s'arrêtent les porteurs et les trekkers pour se reposer. À la base, je cherchais un nom de plante, puis j'ai trouvé ce mot, et je l'ai trouvé très bien. Voilà.  
_

_Euterpe - "la toute réjouissante" muse de la musique. Euterpe est une jeune femme aux grands yeux bleus, venu au Sanctuaire à cheval (d'où son surnom de Cavale par Shion) pour demander de l'aide. Courageuse et butée, elle est aussi douce et aimante et à apporté beaucoup de douceur et une douce influence au jeune Pope._

_Actéon - chasseur, transformé en cerf par Artémis pour l'avoir vu se baigner. Meurt dévoré par ces chiens. Je voulais un nom de chasseur grec mort à la chasse, genre Adonis, mais c'était un trop gros... alors j'ai pris Actéon...Phérémon - est l'un des fils d'Eole. Être un fils du vent et être volage, cela va de soit..._

_Agavé - bacchante. Nouvellement convertie au culte de Dyonisos que son fils réprouve, elle réduit celui-ci en pièce alors qu'elle est sous l'ivresse bacchique. Retrouvant sa lucidité, elle se réfugie dans une autre cité où elle épouse le roi avant de le tuer pour donner le trône à son père. Agavé est donc une femme super cool, c'est pour ça que j'ai donné ce nom à mon personnage qui est super cool aussi. Agavé est une jeune femme à forte poitrine, fort caractère, aux cheveux rouge et bouclés. Un canon salope, en gros.  
_

_Daphnis - comme Daphnis et Chloé, parfaitement. Je cherchais un nom grec et je me suis souvenu de mes cours de grec de seconde, et j'ai eu envi d'être méchante avec ce pauvre garçon..._

_La conclusion est que je suis maniaque au point de chercher des noms compliqués à des personnages plus que tertiaires dont tous le monde s'en fou._

_Et de qui Kanon est-il amoureux ? je n'ai pas réussi à me décider : est-il amoureux de Rhadamanthe ou de Rhadamanthe ? Choix cornélien, vous vous en doutez._

_J'espère que tout cela vous a plu, et à très bientôt :)._


End file.
